


Hush

by myxstorie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (1992), Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Character Death, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-11
Updated: 2011-06-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 05:48:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2013408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myxstorie/pseuds/myxstorie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One morning, Yamapi wakes up, and can't speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

Yamapi stumbled out of bed, eyes still glued shut, and fell into the bathroom, relieving himself quickly before straightening and stretching, feeling the tiredness seep out of his muscles slowly until he no longer felt like the walking dead, and opened his mouth to call out his usual morning greeting.

When nothing came out, Yamapi tried again, still to no avail - he must have been working his voice harder than he thought to lose it so suddenly - and instead headed back into the bedroom to wake Kame himself, but stopped short as he poked his head around the doorframe.

Instead of the usual pile of blankets that indicated Kame was still sleeping, the other man's body was spread out on his back, arms and legs splayed, eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling, face frozen in a picture of blind terror; but that wasn't what caused Yamapi to fall to his knees, choking back silent sobs, no - it was the blood, so much blood everywhere, and the neatly cut, fist-sized hole in Kame's chest where his heart should have been.


End file.
